


Protection

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “With our world on the brink of war, I constantly worry about something happening to you.”





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: protective & favorite downworlder/downworlder ship.

Dot looked down at the small box in her hands as she stood outside Maia’s apartment. She felt nervous as she stared at it. With things getting worse and worse in the shadow world, she wanted nothing more than for the people she loved to be safe. 

She slipped the box into her pocket before raising her hand to knock on the door. Maia opened it a few minutes later and stepped aside to let her in. “Get caught up with a client?” Maia asked as she shut the door behind them. 

Dot shook her head. “No,” she replied, not looking up at Maia.

“Dot? Is something wrong?”

Dot remained quiet for a few minutes before looking up at Maia, her mind conjuring up images she much rather not see. She gave a soft sigh and reached out for Maia’s hands. “I’m sorry I’m late for our date, but I needed to put the finishing touches on something,” Dot said softly. “With our world on the brink of war, I constantly worry about something happening to you.”

Maia let go of one of Dot’s hands and touched the warlock’s cheek, gently caressing it with her thumb. “Dot, I know how you feel because I feel that way about you.”

Dot pulled back and reached into her pocket, taking the box back out. “Which is why I wanted to give you this,” She said, opening it to reveal a silver ring with the different cycles of the moon on it, each one a different stone. “Each stone is a form of protection for the wearer, and there’s extra enchantments I’ve made on it myself. It will tell you when danger is near.”

Maia looked down at the ring. “Oh, Dot.” She reached out and touched it. “Dot, you didn’t have to.”

“I know, but it would make me feel better if you wore it. I worry about you, Maia.”

Maia looked up at Dot and gave her a gentle kiss before slipping the ring onto her index finger. “Thank you.” She kissed her again and wrapped her arms around her. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dot said, returning the embrace. “I love you too.”


End file.
